


Angel Baby

by Jaysaysk



Series: a collection of my poorly written fics [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1960s, Alternate Universe - 1960s, Bartender Dean Winchester, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Boyfriends, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Emotional Constipation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Homosexuality, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Dean Winchester, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, Lost Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, One Shot, POV Castiel (Supernatural), Period-Typical Homophobia, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaysaysk/pseuds/Jaysaysk
Summary: It's 1961.Dean and Cas have been dating for around 9 months.The two agree to meet for Date Night at Cas's apartment. Cas plays with the idea of moving in with his boyfriend, and Dean finds trouble after work.I suck at writing summaries omfg
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: a collection of my poorly written fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055093
Kudos: 14





	Angel Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [walkjnginfection](https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkjnginfection/gifts).



> I apologize in advance for such crappy writing..

The song just came out in December of last year. Yet, for some reason, it was as popular as ever. Dean hummed along to the tune while he sat in his living room, waiting for his partner to get dressed. He closed his eyes and smiled, resting his head on the back of the couch. The Winchester had always thought Rosie Hamlin had a beautiful voice.

"Please never leave me, blue and alone," he sang along quietly. He tapped his fingers to the beat on the couch's arm.

"You have a lovely voice Dean," Castiel had chimed in. Dean turned his head to Castiel, and acknowledged him with a light hum.

"Eh, I don't think so. I don't sound like her anyway." Dean joked. Then he remembered about his job and checked his watch.

_2:45_

"Cas, we better get going, or I'm gonna be late again." He pulled himself off the couch, reached his arm over to the stereo, and shut it off. He looked up at the dark-haired boy, who was folding his tie into a neat bow.

Cas was one of the gas station Attendants on Wakarusa Drive. Dean worked a block or so away at Rocky's bar. They usually walked to work together after spending the night with each other. They never held hands with one another, and they never exchanged compliments or romantic remarks. It was 1961 in Lawrence, Kansas. It was... severely looked down upon for two men to be involved romantically with one another. So they did what could to avoid being attacked, which was nothing. 

"You look nice today, Cas." Dean eyed his boyfriend and tossed him a wink. He took Cas's hand with his own and used his other one to cup his face.

"Dean..." Dean planted a soft kiss on his mouth. Subconsciously, he pulled away, a little quickly.

Dean seemed almost hurt by Cas jerking away, but then again, he was used to it. Cas was always so tense, so afraid of the intimacy that Dean wanted to have with him. Instead of acting cold towards Cas, he squeezed the boy's hand.

"I love you."

Cas just stared at him. As if he didn't know how to respond.

  
____

  
Cars honked at one another on the busy street. At some point, someone would always roll their window down to bark at the person in front of them. 

"You're too slow!" or "You're driving reckless, you bum!" 

Road rage was just usual to most.

Dean and Cas walked side by side, not too close to one another. Dean would sneak a glance at the other boy, hoping that he might look back. Cas was lost in his head, always questioning if people could _tell_ just by the two of them walking together. Dean wanted to strike up a conversation, so the walk was less awkward, but he couldn't think of a single standard topic. All he wanted was to hold Cas's hand and talk about the time they shared the night before.

"What time do you get off tonight?" Cas finally spoke. He shifted his attention to the taller man, who was already smiling at his voice.

"I dunno," he looked down to fix the position his watch was sitting on his wrist, "10:30. Maybe 11, depends if Pam has me working late or not again." He shrugged thoughtlessly. That awkward feeling disappeared. "Why, you want me to come over tonight or something?"

"Be careful of what you say!" Cas hissed. A burning blush crept up his neck. "Someone could hear you." He licked his lips and took a deep breath. "But yes, I would like you to come over for dinner tonight..."

"I knew it," Dean said smugly, his face was beaming. "Date night after work then." Cas shot him a cold glare. The Winchester placed his hands up to show his surrendering. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry." He looked around as he put his hands back to his side. "No one's even around, though."

"I know, but still," he stared at his lover carefully, "I just don't wanna chance it." Cas half-smiled before disappearing into his thoughts again.

Dean let out a puff of air, then allowed himself to fall back into the comfortable silence. The bar was coming up into view's distance. It was around 3:00, and the place was getting rather busy.

They walked around back, which was where employees would enter the building. Dean searched for any evidence that anyone was back there. There was no one. He studied Cas, and then his mouth twitched into a tiny smile.

"Thanks for walking me to work." Dean placed his hand into Cas's. 

Cas inhaled sharply.

"No one's around, Cas. I promise." He gave a reassuring nod to his boyfriend. Cas mimicked him and nodded too.

Dean squeezed Cas's hand before letting go. He turned around to walk into the bar.

"Dean," Cas waited for him to turn around. "It might snow tonight. So make sure to bring your jacket home with you this time." Dean scoffed.

"Ok, I'll remember not to leave my jacket here."

"Thank you."

"Yeah, anyway, I gotta go." Dean winked then disappeared into the bar.

Cas smiled at Dean then left to finish his walk to work.

  
____

  
"You're late, Winchester." Pamela tapped her arms as they were crossed.

"Yeah, uh," Dean rubbed the back of his neck, "I'd say, "It won't happen again," but we both know that's not true." He grinned sheepishly at his boss.

"Whatever," Pam picked a glass up off the counter, "you know you left your jacket here last night?"

"Yep." Dean was tying his apron. 

"You know it might snow tonight, so don't forget it."

"That's what Cas told me." He turned around and saw Pamela had a smirk plastered on her face. "What?" He smiled at her.

"That right there," she pointed at his face, "that little smile." 

Dean's face flushed red. 

"You two have fun last night?" Pamela got close to whisper, a small smirk tugged at her lips.

"Like you wanna know what me and Cas do in the sack." Dean snorted.

"Hell no, I do not," her smile dissolved a second later, and was replaced with a worried look, "I don't know how you can talk about it so freely. What if someone hears you, huh?" He just shrugged.

"It'll be fine. I know when to draw the line." He dusted the front of his apron down then looked up at Pam with a shit-eating grin. "Hey, can I get off early tonight?"

"Really?" She cackled. "You're late almost every day of the week, and you wanna get off early?"

"I have a date tonight." Dean gave her the cheapest smile.

"Fine," she groaned, "but you're working late tomorrow, understood?"

"Absolutely," he patted her arm, "now if you'll excuse me, you're keeping me from my work." He stepped out of the breakroom. She rolled her eyes then followed him out.

____

  
"Inias, can you check the schedule for me?" Cas brought his head over his shoulder to ask his colleague. Inias scoffed and fluffed his newspaper.

"Get off your ass and do it yourself," he said bluntly. 

Cas sighed and almost got up to check it himself, but a car had pulled up to his station. He smirked.

"Can't. I got a customer asshole," the boy snapped back. He chuckled after to show his friend he was only joking.

"Whatever, man," Inias muttered as he got up to check the schedule.

"Afternoon Clarence."

Cas turned his attention to the customer. It was Meg. He smiled softly then went to grab the gas pump.

"Hi, Meg," he turned back around to fill her car with gas. "How are you today?"

"Oh, the same as always, Clarence," she replied as she took her sunglasses off to get a better look at Castiel. "How about you, honey?"

Cas flinched slightly at the pet name. He looked up from pumping the gas.

"Same old, struggling to keep my hours here as always." He shrugged, then put his attention back on the gas.

"You know," Meg leaned over her car door to look at Cas, "I outta tell your boss you're his best employee, so he knocks that off," she huffed. She pulled a strand of her blonde hair away from her face.

"It's really not a big deal," he pulled the pump from her car, "thanks anyway."

"Alright," she nodded, then grabbed her wallet, "how much do I owe you?"

"$2.79," he said blankly. Meg handed him $3.00. "Oh, thank you, Meg."

"Don't worry about it, babe." She put her sunglasses back on. "On another note, one of these days we gotta go out to dinner."

Cas visibly tensed at her words.

"Relax," she chuckled, "unpucker that cute little butt of yours. I meant as friends. I know you have that girlfriend of yours." She smiled up at him.

"Oh, right," Cas sighed. He let his shoulders fall back down. "Well, maybe, yeah."

"That's what I like to hear," she beamed. She started her car up and glanced at Cas for the last time. "Tell your girl I said hi." Then she drove off.

"You get off at 8 if you were wondering!" Inias shouted to Cas.

"Lovely," he muttered. "I suppose that does give me some time to clean the house up, though."

He thought about it for a minute. Why did his hours keep getting cut? At this rate, it would be tough for him to continue living on his own. Then it hit him.

What if he and Dean moved in together. His heart raced at the thought, two men living together. That would be very suspicious. Yet somewhere inside of Castiel, it felt right. Getting to live with the man he... He cared very much for Dean.

"I'll bring it up during dinner," he said quietly to himself.

"Why you talking to yourself?" Inias questioned from behind his newspaper.

Cas blushed harshly.

"No reason," he answered in what he thought was a normal tone. Before Inias could say anything else, another car pulled up for gas.

"I guess I'll get that one," he declared as he set his newspaper down.

"Thank God for that car," Cas breathed.

____

"Hey Dean," Pamela had called from over her shoulder. The boy popped up from behind the bar. She tapped her watch and smiled. "It's 9, go on. Get out of here." 

He smiled and nodded his head. Dean threw his apron through the doorway of the breakroom. 

"Thank you, Pam," he kissed her on the cheek, "you're the best!" Dean practically ran out of the bar. A dumb smile occupied his face the entire time.

There on the coat rack, lay his jacket. He forgot it again.

Snow crunched under his feet as he made his way to Cas's. He would slow his pace to hear a better crunch from time to time, so childish. Dean was just excited to have a date night, especially at Cas's apartment. When they spent time together, it was usually at Dean's. Since they had been dating for nine months, it was strange that they had only really hung out at Dean's apartment. 

Dean cursed at himself under his breath. It was freezing outside. He rubbed his hands along his arms for warmth, and he couldn't help but find it a little funny.

"Cas is gonna be so mad." He shivered at the gust of wind that had come his way.

"Hey," someone had called out.

Dean turned his attention behind him. A man was making his way toward him.

"Can I help you?" The Winchester tensed at the presence of the stranger. He looked vaguely familiar.

"Just thought you'd want some company. Not very safe walking home by yourself," the man half-smiled at Dean.

"Oh, I think I can handle myself," Dean looked down at his hands, "thank you, though." He began to walk away.

"No seriously," the man let out a dry laugh, "it ain't safe for you queers."

Dean stopped dead in his tracks.

"Excuse me?" He turned around to stare at the stranger. _How did he know?_

"Yeah," the man shrugged, "I saw you behind the bar this afternoon. Holding that other guy's hand, I saw the way you were looking at him too. Fucking disgusting."

It hit Dean why he knew this guy. He was at the bar. He kept looking at Dean throughout his entire shift.

"That's why you were at the bar all day," Dean paused for a moment. He was trying to reason with himself. He should just run away. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say I thought you were into me. With the way, you were staring at me all day and such." The Winchester felt satisfied with himself, although he didn't understand why he said it. It wasn't very smart to play with fire like this.

"I'm not a fucking fairy, _not like you_!" The man spat out.

He grabbed Dean by the shoulder and forced him into a nearby alley. Dean's heart raced, but fear had paralyzed his body. Before he knew what was happening, the man slammed him against a brick wall. His head throbbed.

  
"Fucking faggot!" The man grabbed a handful of Dean's shirt for better grip, then socked him in the jaw. There was a pop in his hand.

Frozen, all Dean could do is watch the man's fist every time it made contact with his face. What was he doing? He knew how to fight. The realization was like waking up from a dream. Before the man could punch him again, Dean was able to kick the man and break free. The man almost looked shocked.

"Oh, so you can fight?" An ugly grin appeared on his face. "Well come on Nancy boy, show me what you got." He put his fists in front of himself.

Dean had a decision to make; Runaway to safety, or fight. His body didn't allow him time to think because the next thing he knew was that he was right in front of the other guy again, and he was swinging.

The guy underestimated Dean. Because gays can't fight, not like _real men_. So Dean knocking him into some nearby crates, it came as a shock to him.

Dean's body was hot. He felt like nothing would stop him from beating this guy to a pulp. Why did he have to have so much pride? Just for being called a faggot? People have said worse, _done_ worse to him. But still, it made his blood boil. 

This time he charged head-on, full intentions of trapping the man on the wall, just like he did to Dean. When the two met, the man clung to Dean and forced him onto a nearby dumpster. The Winchester felt a white-hot pain. He tried to move forward, but he couldn't. It felt like someone was dragging glass through him.

The other man's face was horrorstruck. He stood still, staring at Dean, and what he had just done to him.

Coming out of the dumpster was a long, wooden stake. It had gone right through Dean. The man backed away to get a better look at his victim. He covered his mouth before running away.

"Come back here, you shit!" Dean tried to yell, but the pain made his voice weak. He looked down, and all color immediately drained from his face. Something was sticking out of his lower right side. He snapped his head forward, trying to deny what he just saw. "Oh God," he reached his hand down to touch his wound. It stung fiercely.

"Ok," he took a shaky breath, "ok, I'm fine." Slowly, he brought his head back down to look at himself. Blood dripped off the wood and stained the snow. "It's fine, um..." He began to shake. "I just need to get out of this."

He took a step forward and tried to pull himself off the dumpster. As he began to peel off the wood, he felt it splinter inside of him. He screamed out.

"Fuck!" He swallowed another scream as he looked up at the sky. Snow was sprinkling from the clouds. Dean tried to focus on his breathing; it was short and labored. He gripped the wood tightly.

He pulled himself off the stake while pushing it out the other side. He tried to yell out in pain, but his voice had broke. Dean couldn't stop himself from falling onto the wet snow.

"Oh God, oh God," he looked back down at his side and winced loudly. Blood slowly poured from his body. "Oh fuck," he breathed. Dean so badly wanted to scream for help, but his voice barely made it past a whisper anymore.

He was helpless, the only thing he could do was lay there. He managed to turn himself onto his back.

Dean stared into the sky, blinking lightly whenever snow threatened to get in his eyes. Tears made his eyes swell, and his vision began to blur.

It was funny to him, he was laying there in the freezing snow and he couldn't feel a thing. He didn't feel cold or anything. Dean tried to laugh, but instead it was a wet cough. Guess he didn't need his jacket anymore if he wasn't even cold. He tasted the coppery flavor of blood, then his vision began to fade.

He thought of Cas smiled weakly.

The world turned black.

____

  
It was 11:45

Dinner had been ready for a while. Cas was just waiting for Dean to come through the door. He had been eagerly checking the time for the past 15 minutes.

"Maybe he's working late after all," he mumbled to himself. Cas melted on the couch. Any minute now, Dean would be here. Any minute.

_12:00_

Cas rechecked the clock. His brow furrowed somewhat as he made a face at the object. He even checked his watch to make sure the clock wasn't lying.

_12:01_

"He should've at least called," the dark-haired boy scoffed. He got off the couch and approached the coat rack. He grabbed a scarf and his trench coat. "I'm not gonna let him hear the end of this..." He left the apartment and began to make his way to Rocky's.

Cas tugged at his coat as he walked down the street. It was freezing. Dean better have gotten put on the late shift. Cas didn't spend hours cleaning his house and making him food just for Dean to flake out. Then again, it wasn't like him to skip out on an opportunity to be lovey with Cas. A voice in the back of Cas's mind was whispering that something could've happened. He shoved those thoughts away and continued to the bar.

A flash of red and blue was up ahead. It was an active crime scene. Cas rolled his eyes at the small crowd that was forming behind the police tape. He never understood why people were so nosy. It was probably a robbery, which wasn't too impressive. Thefts had been increasing in the area anyway. So it had to be it.

He was beginning to pass the cars and the crowd. He was trying to think of something to say to guilt Dean into leaving his shift to come home. Then a guy said

"Eh, I heard the guy was a faggot. Fucking deserved it if you ask me."

_Faggot_

Cas's stomach churned and a picture of Dean flashed in his head. He did a 180 and sprinted back to the scene. He shoved his way through the small crowd, he could feel his heartbeat pounding in his ears. He felt lightheaded ~~.~~

Cas made it to the front of the crowd, he panted lightly. Then immediately, his heart dropped. He had made it just in time to watch a police officer cover.. The officer draped a sheet of some kind over Dean's limp body. Cas stared at the sight. There was blood everywhere, the snow was almost black. He watched emptily as a couple more officers had helped move Dean from the floor into a body bag.

He stood there, frozen. Like time had stopped altogether. He felt like something was stuck in his throat. He couldn't speak, he couldn't swallow. He stared down at the bloodstained snow. ~~~~

Dean Winchester was dead.

_His Dean._

The guilt hit him like a sack of bricks. Cas had never even said 'I love you' back to him. All those times Dean had held him, and kissed him, and told him he loved him, Cas never once said it back.

"Good riddance," Castiel snapped back to reality and turned around. A man rubbed the side of his face slowly. "One less Nancy polluting the world." The man looked Cas in the eye with a crooked smile.

"Yeah..." Cas's stomach flipped and he felt nauseous.

Even now, after seeing the love of his life, dead and cold in the snow, he's lying to himself. The guilt and nausea worsened.

This game of pretending to be straight because he was terrified to admit the truth, this was Castiel's hell. The hell he deserved to rot in.

"Oh God," he mouthed thoughtlessly. His legs were trembling. He felt like he was going to collapse. Cas used all his strength, emotionally and physically, to remove himself from the crime scene and walk home.

When he closed his apartment door, he fell. As soon as he hit the floor, he began to sob uncontrollably. This had to be a joke, a dream. He was going to wake up in the morning, and Dean was going to be sleeping right next to him in his bed.

"What the FUCK!" His fist slammed onto his thigh. An ache spread throughout his entire body. 

"No, no no no... No, it's fine. It's fine!" He wiped his face and looked up at the dining table. He immediately felt his grief turn to rage. He saw nothing but red. Cas shot up off the ground and almost ran to the table. He grabbed the dishes one by one and threw them onto the hardwood floor. The sound of plates shattering echoed through his apartment. 

"Fuck fuck fuck," Castiel yanked the tablecloth from underneath the remaining silverware. He kicked the chairs and repeatedly hit the table. 

Cas breathed heavily, observing the mess he made. That's when he saw it, the stereo. For some reason, all of that hot anger just faded away. Without thinking, he began to move. He dragged his feet behind one another as he walked over to it. 

He stared down at it and shook his head. New tears made their way down the track marks the old ones had left behind. He turned the stereo on.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, and welcome back to the station! After having heard our sponsors, we think you'll like what we have for you tonight."

Cas felt himself sit down on the couch. He stared emptily at the stereo.

"Here, we have a fan favorite to start off with. Angel Baby by Rosie and the Originals."

More tears fell down Cas's face. The song began, and all he could think of was Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> You see what I did there, with Dean's death? Ring any bells? Ahaha... Yeah I hate it too. Anyway, thanks for taking the time to read this <3  
> t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶m̶o̶m̶e̶n̶t̶ ̶d̶e̶a̶n̶'̶s̶ ̶d̶e̶a̶d̶ ̶b̶o̶d̶y̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶l̶y̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶s̶n̶o̶w̶,̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶b̶a̶c̶k̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶a̶n̶ ̶a̶l̶l̶e̶y̶,̶ ̶f̶o̶r̶ ̶a̶l̶m̶o̶s̶t̶ ̶t̶h̶r̶e̶e̶ ̶h̶o̶u̶r̶s̶,̶ ̶b̶e̶f̶o̶r̶e̶ ̶i̶t̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶f̶o̶u̶n̶d̶ ̶b̶y̶ ̶a̶u̶t̶h̶o̶r̶i̶t̶i̶e̶s̶


End file.
